croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
April 2014
30th - Central Croydon: 1040hrs Common Buzzard circling over Park Lane. (Ed Owen) * 30th - New Addington/Layhams Farm: 15 Skylarks, 20+ Blackcaps including females collecting food, 10+ Chiffchaffs, 4 Whitethroats, 3 Linnets including a pair nest building, 10 Rooks (some carrying food), 2 Mistle Thrushes, 3 Song Thrushes (remains of 2 eggs seen), 3 Stock Doves, 1 Marsh Tit in Rowdown Wood,1Bullfinch. (JB) * 30th - Kent Gate Way, Addington: 3 Skylarks, 3 Whitethroats, Chiffchaff. (JB) * 30th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, 3 broods of young Coot (4,4,2), Kestrel, 2 adult Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Swift reported, Pied Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, 19 Whitethroat, Reed Bunting.(JAH) Lunchtime - Lesser Whitethroat singing, 3+ Pheasants, 3 Greylags (JB) * 30th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:09:45hrs): pair Garganey 08:05 still there at 13:00hrs after second visit, 32 Tufted Duck. pair Great Crested Grebe (no young visible), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 3 Jay, 6 House Sparrow (1 pair feeding young at nest site), Chaffinch, pair Goldfinch nest building (JW) As far as I am aware this is the first record of Garganey in Croydon since one at South Norwood in 1961. Admin One of the grebes was seen with a perch it had caught.(Czech Conroy) * 30th - South Norwood (Albert Rd): Jackdaw flying NW & calling (GH) * 29th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Greylag Goose, Little Grebe, Herring Gull, Mistle Thrush, Collared Dove, House Sparrow, Goldfinch, Starling (Ernie Thomason) * 29th - South Norwood Country Park: Sparrowhawk, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Mistle Thrush, Sedge Warbler singing by Grass Path near big ash tree, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting (JAH) * 29th - Riddlesdown: 8 Skylark, 22 Starling, 6 Linnet, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Pheasant, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Whitethroat, 2 Bullfinch, 5 Chiffchaff (J.Barnes) 3 common whitethroats and a display parachuting from a meadow pipit.(Brian Thomas) * 29th - South Norwood Lake (08:00-10:00hrs) 25 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (no visible young), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Singing Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 4 Jay, Long-tailed Tit, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 28th - Waddon Ponds: Little Gerbe, Herring Gull, Mistle Thrush, House Sparrow, Goldfinch, Starling, Grey Wagtail. (Ernie Thomason) * 28th - South Norwood Country Park: Lesser Black-backed Gull, 11 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting.(JAH) * 27th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Herring Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 2 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Whitethroat. (JAH) * 27th - Thornton Heath : Blackcap singing for over week, Grey wagtail, Stock dove (2) in garden (D Benton) * 26th - Farthing Downs: BBS highlights include 3 skylark, 3 yellohammer, 8 linnets, 3 lesser whitethroat (including one that warbled but didn't rattle - v confusing until seen, possible European origin?), 1 garden warbler, '''3 long tailed tits. (DH) * 26th - South Norwood Country Park: Cormorant, Kestrel, 19 imm. Herring Gull on island, 7 Stock Dove, 4 Swallow, Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat.(JAH) * 25th - New Addington (Rowdown area) & Layhams Farm: 10+ Skylarks, pair Stock Doves, 3 Linnets (pair + singing male), 1 Whitethroat singing, 7 Chiffchaffs, 6 Blackcaps, Treecreeper, Nuthatch (JB) * 25th - Sanderstead Plantation: 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, Nuthatch.(JB) * 24th - Addington Hills: Pair of Bullfinch, the female collecting nest material. (john parish) * 23rd - South Norwood Lake (08:00:09:45) 29 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (with 1 young on back), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 11 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Jay, Long-tailed Tit, 8 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Sand Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Whitethroat, Coal Tit, Jackdaw (JAH) * 22nd - Selsdon Wood: Jackdaw, Wren, Ring-necked parakeet, Magpie, Woodpigeon, Great tit, Blackbird, Robin, Nuthatch, Carrion Crow, Chiffchaff, Great spotted woodpecker, Blue tit, Stock dove, Bullfinch, Chaffinch, Coal tit, Pheasant, Blackcap, Long-tailed tit, Tawny owl, Collard Dove, Treecreeper, Song thrush, Goldcrest. (CNHSS) * 22nd - Riddlesdown: 3 Swallow, 5 Skylark, 8 Starling, pr Linnet, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Pheasant (J.Barnes) 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Brian Thomas) * 22nd - South Norwood Lake 32 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (with 2 young), 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Swallow (first for year), 9 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit, 5 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Greylag Goose, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 21st - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:15:00hrs) 28 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (with 2 young), 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 3 pair Long-tailed Tit, 2 singing Song Thrush, 11 Blackcap, 8 Chifffchaff, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 1 singing Goldcrest, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, c30 Starling (on playing fields), Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 21st – Riddlesdown: 45 Starlings, 25 imm Herring Gulls, 3 Song Thrush, 3 Blackcaps, 2 Chiffchaffs, 6 Linnets, 7 Skylarks, and a a somewhat late fieldfare. (Brian Thomas) * 20th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hrs) 32 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (ad with 2/3 young on back), 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 1 Pied Wagtail, 4/5 pair Long-tailed Tit, 3 Song Thrush (2 singing), 9 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Goldcrest, 4 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, 5 singing Chaffinch, c10 Goldfinch (JW) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 7 Mute Swan north-east over lake 8am, 2 Greylag Goose, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Herring Gull (4 imm. 2 3rd winter) on island, 2 Stoc k Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Swallow, Pied Wagtail, 3 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat (Compound), Whitethroat. A coot with young. (JAH) * 19th -South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hrs) Canada Goose (on nest 5 eggs), 26 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), Coot with 4 young, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, 4 pair Long-tailed Tit (at nest sites), 2 singing Song Thrush, 11 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Goldcrest, 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Greylag Goose took off at 6.22am, Great Crested Grebe, Mallard with 11 young, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 18 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, 8 Chiffchaff (JAH) * 19th - Wandle Park: 1 Stock Dove, 7 Canada Geese, 1 Pied Wagtail, 30+ Starlings. (JB) * 19th - Waddon Ponds: 11 Canada Geese, 9 Tufted Ducks, 4 Little Grebes, 38 Coots including 6 young from broods of 2 & 4 with another 4 occupied nests, Goldcrest.(JB) * 17th - Purley Downs GC: I heard my first local area willow warbler which was singing from behind the 12th tee. (Brian Thomas) * 16th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 4pm: Grey Heron low E (to Kelsey Park?) (GH) * 16th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hrs) Canada Goose (on nest), 28 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), Coot on nest (with 2 young), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Long-tailed Tit, 1 Song Thrush, 12 Blackcap, 9 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Goldcrest, 5 House Sparrow, Goldfinch, Chaffinch (JW) * 15th - South Norwood Lake (08:15:10:00hrs) Canada Goose (on nest), 38 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe (on nest), 1m Sparrowhawk, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, Long-tailed Tit, 1 singing Song Thrush, 9 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 2 Jay, 2 House Sparrow, 6 singing Chaffinch, c10 Goldfinch (JW) * 14th - Lloyd Park (late am): Sparrowhawk, singing Willow Warbler, 4 singing Chiffchaffs, 6 singing Blackcaps, pair Bullfinches. (john parish) * 13th - Coulsdon Common (08.15:10.30) 1 lesser whitethroat rattling, 5 singing chiffchaff, 7+ blackcaps, 1 willow warbler in song, 1 skylark, 2 green and 3 GS woodpeckers, 1 sparrowhawk briefly overhead, 2 bullfinches, several nuthatches, 1 stockdove, 1 mistle thrush, 3 linnets, 4 song thrushes singing (DH) * 13th - Farthing Downs (10.45:11.30) 2 bullfinches, several chiffchaffs and blackcaps, 1 buzzard thermalling, at least 6 linnets, only 2 yellowhammers visible today (DH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake (08:00:10:00hrs) Canada Goose (on nest), 42 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), c20 Herring Gull (over), 3 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 singing Goldcrest 3 pair long-tailed Tit, 4 House Sparrow, c10 Goldfinch, 6 singing Chaffinch (JW) * 10th - Riddlesdown: 1 Sparrowhawk, 8 Linnet, 6 Skylark, 3 Chaffinch, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Pheasant (J.Barnes) '''Nightingale singing intermittently near last year's site, Tawny Owl calling in Ansley Berry Shaw at 16:50, Marsh Tit, Garden Warbler singing (my first this year), 1 Stock Dove. Good numbers of Skylarks, Chiffchaffs and Blackcaps. Just a pity about the 'travellers' encamped near Warlingham Court Farm and openly dumping yet more rubbish from a truck with no numberplates! Let's hope they are just transient passage migrants. * 9th - Riddlesdown: 1 Kestrel m, 5 Linnet, 9 Skylark, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Chiffchaff (J.Barnes) * 8th - Riddlesdown: 2 Buzzards, 2 Linnet, 8 Skylark, 2 Chaffinch 1 Sparrowhawk (J.Barnes) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: 36 Coots (4 on nests), 4 Moorhens (1 on nest), 33 Canada Geese, 4 Little Grebes, 6 Tufted Ducks, 14 Mallard, 70+ Feral Pigeons, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Mistle Thrush. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Lake (08:15-10:15hrs) 36 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe 1 on nest (+ 2 other adults), 1ad Lesser Black-backed Gull (on lake), 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Blackcap (4 singing), 8 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Willow Warbler, 2 pair Long-tailed Tit, 4 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, 5 singing Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - South Norwood Lake (08:40-10:30hrs) 42 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 singing Blackcap, 7 singing Chiffchaff, 1 singing Willow Warbler (first for year), pair Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns): 1 (possibly 2) Blackcap singing intermittently all day (GH) * 5th - Bridle Way: 17:30 Red Kite being mobbed by Jackdaws. (Steve Johnson) * 5th - South Norwood Lake (08:45-10:15hrs) Canada Goose on nest 4 eggs, 38 Tufted Duck, pair +1 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 2 singing Blackcap, 6 singing Chiffchaff, 2 pair Long-tailed Tit, pair Jay, 2 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 5th - Chepstow Rise: 09:22 Red Kite over to west. 17:15 Another Red Kite (or conceivably the same again) at the same altitude and heading as this morning's bird!(John Parish) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 4pm: Jackdaw high over NE (calling) - uncommon in these parts (GH) * 4th - Riddlesdown: 1 Buzzard (see this almost daily now), 7 Skylark, 1 Song Thrush.(J. Barnes) 17 Skylarks (mainly singing),12 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcaps, 5 Meadow Pipits, pair of Linnets, 9 Song Thrushes, 1 Marsh Tit, 50+ Jackdaws.(JB) early afternoon 2 Wheatears, Bullfinch, Kestrel, 3 Skylarks, 4 Chiffchaffs (Birding Sutton) Hi, whereabouts were the Wheatears seen? Thanks * 4th - Kings Wood: 6 Chiffchaffs, 3 Blackcaps, 1 Marsh Tit, 2 Song Thrushes, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (1 drumming), 3 Nuthatches including one plastering up a nest hole. (JB) * 4th - New Addington area: 6 Skylarks, 7 Chiffchaffs, 4 Blackcaps, 1 Willow Warbler (my first this year), 1 Meadow Pipit, 3 Rooks.(JB) * 4th - Sanderstead Plantation: 3 Chiffchaffs.(JB) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 13 Greylag Goose, pair Gadwall still, Kestrel, Snipe, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull. (JAH) * 2nd - Riddlesdown: Bullfinch, 4 Skylarks, 4 Chiffchaffs, Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch (Birding Sutton) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 9 Greylag Goose, 2 Gadwall, 6 male Pheasant, Little Grebe, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull (3 over), 5 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Sand Martin, Mistle Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 4 Jackdaw, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 2nd - Pollards Hill South: Blackcap singing in known territory (MJN) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gardens) late am: Kestrel heard calling overhead, plus pair Shoveler over towards SN Lake (GH) * 1st - Ballater Road, South Croydon, 07.15: Peregrine over, heading S.E., calling loudly, second bird presumably nearby. (AJP)